El sueño empieza a formarse
by Cass Bel
Summary: Tu sueño se forma, pero el inicio del sueño, se vuelve el inicio del triagulo. ¿A quien eligirias?
1. La ilusion empezaba a formarse

**La ilusión empezaba a formarse**

Sabia que era un sueño completamente, solo que había una persona de la cual quería que fuera real, aquellos ojos verdes que me incitaban a tenerlo, pero el trataba de que fuera lo contrario.

Desperté aquella mañana con el mismo ánimo de siempre, otro DIA más de escuela, otro día más de profesores y otro día más de aburrición.

Por algún motivo, tuve la sensación de que ese día no iba a ser como muchos otros, iba a traer algo consigo, una buena noticia –quizá-.

Realice la misma rutina de la mañana, despertar, lavado de cara, cambio de ropa, desayuno, lavado de dientes, peinado y salida.

Todo iba de acuerdo a la rutina, llegue a la escuela conecte mi _ ipod _y deje que la música se llevara un pedazo de mi mente, un pedazo del tiempo y que trajera consigo un pedazo de ilusión.

Reaccione 5 minutos después de que todos empezaran a pasar a sus salones, tome mis cosas y camine por esos grandes y aburridos pasillos aun con la música llevándose la mayor parte de mi mente.

Al llegar a salón, me coloque en mi asiento, saque aquel libro que se había llevado un pedazo de mi alma con el _Luna Nueva._

En lo que empezaban las clases me ahogue en mi lectura, hasta que mi presentimiento empezó a surgir.

Mi gran apoyo, mi amiga Fernanda llego buscándome –prácticamente- directo al salón gritando mi nombre por toda la escuela.

-Virus ¿te enteraste?

No le preste la atención suficiente, ya que era la parte mas interesante de mi libro, al ver ella que no le prestaba atención, tomo mi libro a la fuerza –más de la necesaria- lo cerró y me dijo.

A ver primero me haces caso, en serio que te conviene.

Entonces dime de una vez - le conteste de una forma arrogante, para que de una vez por todas terminara y me dejara continuar con mi lectura.

¿No viste la televisión ayer verdad? – espero hasta que yo dijera algo. Al ver que yo no aportaba nada, ella prosiguió. – Bueno el punto esque ya empezó, la oportunidad es ahora, ¡ES HOY!, tienes que ir, DEBES DE IR.

Al ver que no hacia la expresión que ella esperaba se desespero.

-¡El casting! – No cambie mi expresión, estaba completamente en shock.

- Contesta

Pero que le podía decir, no sabia que hacer. Si gritar, si llorar, si correr, si saltar, no sabia, mi mente, mi cuerpo, todo mi ser estaba paralizado.

En ese momento, llego otra persona que empezó hablar con Fernanda de aquel asunto que a mi me había dejado tan paralizada –desubicada completamente-.

-Cassandra, que te ocurre – pude reconocer aquella voz, era de Oscar.

- Que tiene – era Karla

- ¿No es mejor que llamemos a alguien? – era una voz que no pude reconocer en ese instante.

Pero mientra todos seguían hablando de mi estado, mi mente iba viajando por las luces de aquel casting, en ese momento, no me contuve mas y grite.

¡Aaaa! – Empuje a todos los de mi camino, Salí corriendo del salón y abrazaba a todas las personas que se cruzaban en mi camino.

¡Espera Cass! – al oír mi nombre voltee y vi. que Fernanda iba tras de mi junto con Oscar.

Debes de elegir cual es la que quieres – decía Oscar bajándome de mi nube

¿A que te refieres?

¿Quieres ser un ángel o un vampiro?, los dos son hoy y mañana así que debes de decir pero ya. – Mi cabeza no sabia en que pensar. Ángel, aquella serie que me había subido al cielo y que me había hecho pasar unos momentos llenos de risa o Vampiro, aquellos libros que me habían fascinado, no esa palabra no tenia sentido con el sentimiento que me hicieron pasar, esa historia de amor imposible que había cautivado a la mayoría de los jóvenes del mundo. Pero no podía pensar en eso ahora, en lo que me podía enfocar ahora, era elegir entre dos diferentes mundos, pero entre dos pasiones de la misma magnitud.


	2. La decision

**La ****decisión**

No tuve otra cosa mejor que hacer que pensar en esa gran oportunidad que tenía al alcance de mi mano.

La mayoría de mis clases no fue un problema estar pensando en el tema, pero en otras después de una pregunta no contestada, me tenían en la mira.

El tiempo paso lento, cuando sonó la campana de cambio de clase me di cuenta que apenas habían pasado las primeras 4 horas y que tocaba el descanso.

Oscar y Fernanda se acercaron a mí con cara de preocupación, debido a mi decisión.

Cada uno tenia diferente opiniones, pero ambas era de suma importancia, me daban los pros y los contras de las dos opciones – cada quien con la opción que mas le gustaba – salimos los 3 de salón, ellos dos hablando –discutiendo mas bien- sobre que su opción era la mejor, pero en cambio yo seguía dando vuelta al asunto, para que yo sacara mis propias conclusiones.

Daniela me esperaba recargada en la pared a un lado de las escaleras con la noticias de que se iba a sentar con su novio –como era costumbre-, lo que yo no le veía al caso que me esperara.

Fer me hizo el grandísimo favor –como siempre- de querer sentarse conmigo en el descanso.

Dimos vueltas al patio, riendo, pensando, hablando y jugando.

Al final del descanso, subimos con toda tranquilidad ella en su rollo y yo en el mío.

Y así continuaron las horas, yo aun buscando mi ultima conclusión.

Desde ese entonces las horas se me pasaron volando, cuando me di cuenta ya faltaban 20 minutos para la salida, y yo aun no tenia mi decisión.

Salí sin mirar atrás para comprobar que no se me olvidaba algo, espere a Fernanda en la puerta principal –ya que ella me iba a acompañar al casting-.

Salio lo mas rápido posible y nos metimos al auto –que me había prestado mi mama para un prueba de manejo durante toda esa semana- y nos pusimos en marcha.

Curiosamente los dos casting están casi en la misma dirección así que todavía quedaba tiempo para pensar.

Pasaron los minutos rápidamente y en cuanto volví a ver ya estaba a punto de llegar a la desviación entre uno y otro.

- Ángel – dije de momento.

-¿Es lo que realmente quieres?-

Si - dije con voz no tan convincente.

Hice que el auto siguiera su rumbo para el casting de Casi Ángeles todo iba bien, hasta que ciertas imágenes recorrieron mi mente. Mis manos actuaron solas y dieron un volantazo hacia el lado derecho, directo al otro casting.

Voltee a ver a mi acompañante que al parecer esta muy feliz por mi decisión y se puso a tararear una canción.

Seguí mirando la calle hasta que vi un gran estudio donde decía "Crepúsculo, Gran Casting Hoy".

En ese momento, una oleada se satisfacción me atravesó y sin pensarlo dos veces, entre a aquel estudio que aguardaba por una fantasía mas, una esperanza, una alegría, por un sueño mas…

… El mío.


End file.
